


Come and Go With Me

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Americanized because I'm bad at research., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UNDER AN INDEFINITE HIATUS AS OF 2/14/2014]</p><p>harry never imagined it like this. the five of them sitting on the bleachers watching the sun rise after the night they'd just had. it reminded him too much of perks of being a wallflower, but you know what? that was a pretty damn good book.</p><p> </p><p>(a story where harry and zayn are in a band. niall is the new guy on the soccer team who's got a cute butt according to harry. louis's the older bar tender who likes to swoon over zayn's melodic voice. and liam is the captain of the football team who's just trying to patch things up with some old friends before graduation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Go With Me

**Author's Note:**

> contains: underage smoking, recreational drug use, lots of naughty words, really bad jokes and lame references to 80's films and disney channel movies. probably some horribly written blow jobs scenes along the way, too.
> 
> -
> 
> hi! so i haven't posted anything in a while and this is a wip i started on this summer, so i thought i'd post it. the rate i continue writing this will probably depend on my free time and the response it gets.
> 
> ✰ on tumblr as againstbricks ✰

“We’re gonna be late to geometry, again, Haz.”

 

It’s a Monday and it’s not like Harry doesn’t know he’s going to be late, he’s always late. And he’s usually always late because he’s sitting in a bathroom stall smoking a cigarette and drumming some random beat onto the wall. It’s become sort of a routine. Only, this time it’s different because he’s dragged Zayn along with him into the bathroom. He knows Zayn can’t refuse a free cigarette and maybe that’s the only reason Zayn’s his friend; well, other than the fact that they’re in a band together. That may be a another reason.

 

“Oh quit worrying Malik. It’s not like old Mr. Fitz cares. The man’s like eighty years old.” Harry says as he takes another puff and passes it along to Zayn. Zayn just sighs and takes a long drag, letting the smoke seep through the corner of his mouth slowly.

 

“Whatever Haz. Unlike you, some of us actually wanna graduate in June.”

 

“Who the hell says I don’t wanna graduate? I wanna get out of here. There’s nothing here. Plus I wanna travel and stuff.” Harry’s voice has risen by a couple of decibels and Zayn has to rub his back a bit to calm him down.

 

“Don’t you think I know that? Now, that’s why you gotta keep your grades up, Styles.” Harry just grins at Zayn and playfully punches his shoulder.

 

“You sound like my mom, man.” Zayn just smirks and hands Harry the cigarette. Harry takes on last puff before dropping it onto the tiled floor and smushing it with the heel of his foot.

 

“You ready to go to class?” Zayn asks as he unlocks the stall and steps out. Harry follows after him and just shrugs. He takes a look at himself in the mirror and shakes his curls out of his face.

 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s get ready for another day of higher education!” Harry says in a high pitched voice before pushing Zayn out the door with him.

 

“Did you just quote Pretty In Pink?”

 

“Yeah, I just did, Z. Classics.”

 

-

 

Zayn and Harry make their way down the hall and towards their geometry classroom. They knock on the door and wait for someone to open it up so they can make their walk of shame towards their seats.

 

“Is it too late to run?” Harry asks as the door opens and they shuffle inside. Harry feels a couple pairs of eyes on him, but brushes it off. Zayn just laughs and pats Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry’s walking over to his seat when Mr. Fitz--their geometry teacher-- sees him.

 

“Ah, Mr. Styles glad to see you could join us for class. And I see you brought Mr. Malik along with you.” Harry turns back to look at Zayn who’s got his face covering his hand, obviously trying to hide the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

 

“Well, you know I just thought I’d grace you with my presence today, Mr. Fitz. Zayn as well, we all know how much our classmates love to look at him.” Harry hears a couple of girls in the back giggle and he hears a couple of the guys in the front scoff. Mr. Fitz looks at him through his thick glasses and just rolls his eyes.

 

“Go sit down, Harry. Don’t want me emailing Mr. Edwards about your unacceptable amount of tardies already when we’re only two months into the school year, now.”

 

“Aw, come on Mr. Fitz don’t do that. I’ll get kicked out of the jazz band.”

 

“You’re in jazz band?” Harry hears someone ask. Harry scans the room to see where the voice came from. His eyes land on a bright blue eyed boy that’s wearing a beanie, and that happens to be sitting in Harry’s seat. Harry just shrugs and mutters a, “yeah, I’m the drummer.” The kid gives him a toothy grin and winks at him. The kid fucking winked at him. The nerve!

“Well, that’s not my problem. Now sit down, Mr. Styles!”

 

“Shit man, chill I’m--”

 

“Language!” Harry just sighs and gazes over at the boy that’s still looking at him. He’s giving him a shit eating grin almost as if he’s egging him on. Almost as if he’s telling him to see how else he was piss Mr. Fitz off. Harry swears he’s mouthing ‘keep going keep going’ or maybe Harry’s just going crazy.

 

“Uh, Mr. Fitz...”

 

“What is it Mr. Styles?”

 

“As much as I would love to sit down, some very attractive dude is sitting in my seat,” Harry says casually as he looks over at the boy. He’s blushing now and hiding his face in his hand. The classroom’s filled with giggles and laughter and people whistling.

 

“Well, go find another seat.” Harry just nods and scans the room for empty seats. His search is paused as the blue eyed boy speaks up.

 

“Nah, man it’s alright you can have your seat back,” he says as he gathers his things up and walks over to where Harry’s standing against a counter. He’s a tad bit shorter than Harry so he has to stand on his tippy toes to reach Harry’s ear.

 

“Only, because I think drummer’s are fucking hot. Oh, and the name’s Niall,” The boy, Niall, says loud enough for only Harry to hear. Harry almost chokes on his own spit. Who the hell is this kid? And how can Harry get into his pants. Niall gives him one last grin before he continues towards the back of the classroom and sits down.

 

Harry stands there against the counter like an idiot for a second before he goes to sit back down at his seat.

 

During the rest of class Harry can’t help but turn around to catch a glimpse of Niall. Every time Harry goes to look at him, Niall’s looking at him too. And every time Harry turns back around he can’t help but grin a little to himself; geometry just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

 

-

 

When the bell rings to go to lunch Harry’s ready to bolt out of the classroom, but Mr. Fitz holds him after which is a thing that he does practically every day. He gives him the same spiel as always. He talks about how he needs to apply himself more and how much fucking potential he has. Harry’s learned to tune him out after the second word or so. When he finishes Harry just grins and says thank you and makes his way out.

 

When he walks out of the classroom he sees Zayn leaning against the wall as he scrolls through his phone.

 

“Texting your boyfriend again?” Harry asks with a smirk on his face. Zayn just rolls his eyes and tries to hide the grin on his face.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend...yet.” He says as he slips his phone into his pocket. Zayn stands up straight and the both of them begin walking down the hall towards the stadium, where they usually eat lunch.

 

“What’s his name again? It sounds all fancy and royal and shit. Charles? William?”

 

“It’s Louis.” Zayn says simply. Harry can practically see the hearts clouding Zayn’s eyes as he mentions his name.

 

“Louis, huh? Is he any good...in um, you know?” Harry’s not expecting Zayn to punch his arm that hard, but he does and it hurts and Harry tries not to whine too much.

 

“Are we really going to discuss my sex life right now?”

 

Harry just shrugs, “at least you have one, unlike me.”

 

“That kid in geometry today probably wanted to fix that,” Zayn said with a wolfish grin on his face. Harry practically yelps and then he feels his cheeks heating up. He starts messing with his hair, a thing he does quite frequently when he’s embarrassed.

 

“Shut up. I don’t even know him, Malik.”

 

“That’s never stopped you from hooking up with someone before.”

 

“Nothing wrong with a night of consensual sex between two people, Z.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” They walk the rest of the way in silence.

 

“Do you really think he’d be up for it though?” Harry asks as they’re climbing up the steps up the bleachers. When Harry reaches the very top, he finally stops and sits down. Zayn follows suit and plops a brown paper bag on Harry’s lap.

 

“Do I think who’d be up for what?” Zayn says as he digs through his own bag and pulls out a sandwich.

 

“Cute blonde in geometry and you know, a nice night of consensual sex.” Zayn practically chokes on the bite he was chewing and swallows it down uneasily.

 

“I dunno, you should ask him yourself. Oh, look.” Zayn says and Harry follows his gaze. He looks down to see Niall sitting on the first row of the bleachers. He’s got a pair of headphones on his head and he’s bobbing his head to the beat of the music. He seriously can’t escape this kid, though he’s not too sure that he wants to.

 

“Please. I’m not just gonna go up to him and ask him if he’d fuck me. That’s weird.”

 

“Haz, do you really wanna get me started on how many weird things you’ve done. Do you really? Just say hi to him. Ain’t that big a deal, dude.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow. I could just talk to him in geometry or something.” Harry says as he takes a bite of an apple he found in the paper bag.

 

“Harold Edward Styles. We’re not going to give up on your pursuit of the d.”

 

“What pursuit? What d? His dick? Fucking hell, Z.”

 

“I’m just saying Haz. Like this dude could be your dream boy and you’re just gonna let him slip through your fingers.” Zayn says as he wiggles his fingers in front of Harry's face. Harry leans in to nip at ten before Zayn retracts his hand.

 

“I just met the kid. Chill. For all we know he could be weird as hell.” Harry says coolly as he looks down at Niall. He’s cute, yeah. Real cute.

 

“Weird’s your type though, isn’t it?”

 

“Mm, yeah it is.”

 

Harry doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring because after a while Niall turns around and glances at him. He’s expecting Niall to turn back around, but instead he just keeps staring up at him. Harry doesn’t know if he should look away or smile at him.

 

He doesn’t have time to think because Niall’s gathering his stuff and getting up. At first Harry thinks he’s leaving, but then he sees him climbing up the steps towards. Harry looks over at Zayn who’s staring down at his lap. Harry can tell that he’s trying to hide a smile from his face.

 

When Harry looks back up he’s greeted with Niall’s bright eyes and a smile on his face.

 

“Hey,” Niall says. He looks at Zayn and then back at Harry, “mind if I sit with you guys?” Zayn nods automatically and Harry just shrugs. Niall’s grin gets even bigger, if it’s even possible and sits down next to Harry. Harry doesn’t know why but he can feel his cheeks heating up and why the hell is he sweating all of a sudden?

 

“So,” Zayn says, dragging out the ‘o’. He leans up and rests his elbows on his thighs and looks over at Niall.

 

“You’re Niall, right? I’m Zayn. And you’ve already met Harry, over here.” Zayn extends and hand towards Niall and Niall happily gives his hand a shake.

 

“Nice to meet ya, man. And it was nice to see you again Harry.” Niall says looking at Zayn and then looking over at Harry. His gaze lingers on Harry a little longer than what Harry would be comfortable with and Niall even winks at him. Winks. At. Him.

 

“Uhh, ditto.” Harry says quickly. He’s playing with a loose string on his t shirt and avoiding Niall’s eyes.

 

“He alright?” Niall asks Zayn. Harry lifts his head and quirks an eyebrow at Niall.

 

“I’m perfectly fine. Why wouldn’t I be alright? Do I not seem alright to you or something? You think you can just waltz over here and ask me if I’m okay?” He’s rambling now and Zayn can’t help but laugh.

 

“Harry calm the fuck down. Christ...It’s all the weed he smokes I swear.”

 

“It’s not like you don’t either,” Harry says quietly. He peers over at Niall who’s just staring off into space now.

 

“We’re not druggies or anything. I swear.” That seems to get Niall’s attention because Niall turns his head towards them. He looks at Zayn and then at Harry.

 

“You two could be druggies and I’d still probably wanna talk to you guys.” Niall says. Harry’s decided he likes Niall. On what level he likes him, he doesn’t know.

 

“It’s coz we’re hot isn’t it?” Harry says, wiggling his eyebrows at Niall. Niall starts to giggle and covers his mouth his shirt sleeve.

 

“Yeah that’s exactly right. I came over here to ask if you guys wanted to have a threesome.” Harry’s eyes almost bug out and Zayn’s spitting the soda he was drinking all over himself.

 

“Oh fuck, was that too much?” Niall asks as he tugs the edge of his beanie lower onto his head. Harry slings his arm over Niall’s shoulder and pulls him close.

 

“Nah, man, it was just enough.” Harry says and Niall’s absolutely beaming at him.

 

-

 

Harry’s absolutely charmed by Niall. He’s witty and giggles at practically everything. And he does this thing with his tongue when he’s trying to stop himself from laughing; it’s not really Harry’s fault if he finds himself wondering what it’d be like to kiss Niall, no not at all.

 

In the twenty minutes that Niall sits with them at lunch Harry learns so much about him. It turns out that Niall’s just moved in from New York because of his dad’s job. He’s also a forward on the soccer team (Harry makes a mental note to drag Zayn to the next home soccer match.)

 

After lunch is over they all make their way back down together and walk into the building. Zayn bids them goodbye and heads the opposite direction that Harry and Niall are going.

 

“So, what you’re next class?” Harry asks as they make their way down the hall. Niall pauses for a moment and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. He unfolds it and hands it over to Harry.

 

“Doesn’t really say, just gave me the teacher’s name and stuff.” Harry scans his eyes over the piece of paper; turns out that Niall has chemistry next with him.

 

“You’re in luck. You’ve got chemistry next with me,” Harry says as he hands over the schedule to Niall. Niall takes it from him, letting his fingers graze Harry’s for a couple of seconds before pulling his hand back and coughing nervously.

 

“Yeah, just my luck,” Niall says, more like breathes out like the breath he’d been holding in for too long.

 

-

 

Chemistry with Niall turns out to be better than Harry expected. They spend the class sitting in the back and talking about music and sports and movies and anything really. Niall’s just really easy to talk to. All through class Zayn keeps texting him and asking if they’ve made out yet and eventually Harry just decides to shove his phone into his pocket. He wouldn’t surprised if Zayn cornered him after school and interrogated him.

 

The only bad this is the fact that chemistry’s usually the class that Harry takes his daily nap in. Maybe he and Niall can take a nap together tomorrow.

 

-

 

After school Harry waits by Zayn’s car like always. And like always he spends ten minutes trying to fish out his pack of cigarettes from the bottom of his book bag, and when he finally does find them he spends another ten minutes trying to find his lighter. When he finally finds his lighter, Zayn’s still not outside and Harry’s contemplating on looking up how to hotwire a car on his phone.

 

When Zayn finally does come outside he’s got shifty eyes and a smug grin on his face; he doesn’t say anything, he just unlocks the car and they get in.

 

“D’you get a blowjob or something?” Harry asks. Zayn’s driving awfully slow and “Dead or Alive” by Bon Jovi is playing on the radio. Harry looks over at Zayn and sees the corners of his lips curl up.

 

“No, you dumbass. I just had to stay to talk to my art teacher.”

 

“Oh, it’s just your artsy shit. Oh, alright. Keep driving. I wanna listen to Bon Jovi in silence.” When Zayn punches him in the arm no less than four seconds later Harry can’t say he didn’t expect it.

 

“So, Niall...” Zayn starts. Harry groans because, yes, Niall.

 

“What about him?”

 

“What’s he like?”

 

“He’s cool.”

 

“Cool as in you wanna fuck him?”

 

“Zayn.”

 

“Sorry.” And the rest of the car ride to Harry’s house is in silence.

 

-

 

Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday go by as usual. Harry’s late to geometry almost every single day, but almost every single day Niall’s there grinning at him like Harry’s the sun. And every day Niall eats lunch with them. Harry’s can’t help but be completely swooned over Niall. Maybe it’s cheesy to say, but he’s perfect. Well, he’s perfect to Harry that is.

 

“You’re in love with him, Harry.” They’re currently sitting on the hood of Zayn’s car in the school parking lot. Harry’s got his head pressed against Zayn’s shoulder while Zayn takes a drag of a cigarette.

 

“I’m not in love with him, Z. He’s just really chill y’know.”

 

“It’s been three days Harry.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s so interesting. He’s like really hardcore into soccer and stuff. And when I told him about our band and shit he was so interested.”

 

“You told him about the band?”

 

“Hell yeah I did! He told me he wanted to come to one of our gigs.”  Zayn raisea his eyebrows at him and Harry just shrugs. Their band was a pretty big deal to the both of them.

 

“He’s outta this world, man.”

 

“Zoom zoom zoom.” Zayn says simply and Harry can’t do anything other than grin.

 

“Make my heart go boom boom.”

 

“My supernova girl,” Harry and Zayn both shout at the exact same time. Some of the people walking to their cars give them weird looks but Harry just laughs while Zayn scowls at them.

 

“Only we would remember that from that Disney Channel movie.”

 

“Yo, that dude was pretty good looking though.” Harry just shakes his head and hops off of the hood of the car as he makes his way to the passenger side of the car. Zayn follows him as they both slip into the car.

 

“He gave me his number.” Harry says a few minutes into their drive. He’s staring out of the window, watching the houses and the trees go by. When he turns to look at Zayn, he gets a whack to the back of the head.

 

“And you just now tell me you dick?”

 

“I forgot! Jeez no need to be so violent. Jesus, Malik. Do I need to tell your mother about this?” Zayn mumbles something under his breath that Harry can’t understand, but he’s sure it’s something rude.

 

“Anyways, yeah we’ve been texting a bit. I think he works after school so I haven’t really been talking to him that much. Either that or soccer practice.” Harry shrugs as he fiddles with his phone a bit. He’s scrolling through the few messages him and Niall have sent to each other.

 

“Good. I don’t want you sexting him in my car.”

 

“Yeah, he’ll just fuck me in your car one day.” Zayn almost causes a car accident because he was too busy smacking Harry on the back of the head.

 

“You tryna kill us Z?” Harry yells. Zayn just looks at him for a bit and it doesn’t even take a few seconds before they’re both in a fit of giggles.

 

“It would’ve been better if you had killed us, we wouldn’t have to go to work.”

 

“Yeah, but that means you woulda never known if you and Niall coulda been a thing.”

 

“Shoulda coulda woulda.”

 

-

 

Harry’s a chronically late to everything. School, his job, and countless other things. If he was a lady capable of a menstrual cycle, he’d probably be late to that too.

 

The thing is that him and Zayn work at the mall, and it’s quite easy to get distracted in the three story level complex.

 

The two of them usually depart on the first floor seeing as Zayn works at the Pac Sun on the second floor and Harry’s got the privilege of working at one of the smoothie places on the third floor in the food court.

 

He’s twenty minutes late when he stumbles into his designated counter with his uniform wrinkled and the complimentary cap he received from the “Smoothie Shack” crooked on his head.

 

“How many times have I told you not to be late, Styles. You’re going to get your ass fired.” His manager says as Harry starts shuffling around seeing what he needs to do. His manager just sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

The afternoon goes by relatively slow and boring. By eight, he’s managed to mess up two smoothie orders and get a couple of guys’ numbers who he’s probably never going  to bother to call unless he’s bored or horny or something.

 

Whenever he has the chance, he’s been texting Niall and Zayn. He’s been playing twenty questions with Niall while Zayn just sent him key smash texts about how much he hates his job.

 

It’s fifteen minutes until closing time and they haven’t had a customer for a good thirty minutes, when Harry hears someone call his name. He looks up and maybe it’s fate, but he sees Niall’s grinning face looking at him.

 

“Niall! Why didn’t you tell me you were at the mall? I would’ve come looking for you.” Harry says and the last part earns a scoff and a groan from his manager. Niall smiles and just shrugs.

 

“I guess it slipped my mind, man. A few of the guys from the team wanted to stop by to buy stuff or whatever and asked if I wanted to tag along. I lost them a while ago so I’ve kinda just been wandering by myself.”

 

Harry giggles. He’s honestly worse than a fourteen year old girl. He coughs and scratches the back of his head.

 

“Well, do you want something? It’s on the house, you don’t have to worry about paying.”

 

“Nah, I just saw you from across the food court and I decided to come say hi.”

 

“Well isn’t that the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Harry grins and bites his bottom lip, a thing he always does when he’s trying not to smile too hard.

 

There’s a moment of silence between them when they’re both just staring at each other for a bit. And for some reason it’s not awkward at all.

 

“Hey! I get off of work in like ten minutes or whatever. You wanna hang around until then and I can help you find your friends. Or we could hang out. Or I uh-” Niall places his hand over Harry’s on the counter and squeezes it.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’d love to. I wouldn’t be surprised if they left though, you know how jocks can be.” Harry laughs at that. He wants to say, ‘yeah but you’re not like them,’ except the words get stuck at the back of his throat.

 

“Zayn and me can always give you a ride. We’re very generous guys.” Niall just simply nods and leans against the counter as he listens to Harry talk about how Zayn almost killed them on the way to the mall. Except, Harry leaves out the part about telling Zayn how Niall was going to fuck him in his Mustang.

 

-

 

“Z look who I found!” Harry shouts as he makes his way toward Zayn who was waiting by his car for him and Niall.

 

“Harry I’ve told you like ten times to stop picking up wandering soccer players at the mall. They’re pretty but you can’t keep them, babe.”

 

“But he’s so pretty,” Harry says as he looks over at Niall. It’s dark outside so, Harry can’t see the blush forming on Niall’s cheeks but it’s there. Niall weakly whacks Harry’s arm before he rubs his hand over his face.

 

“Hi Niall,” Zayn says a second later; Niall just gives him a quick ‘hello’.

 

“So, Niall kinda lost his soccer pals and I think he needs a ride home.”

 

“I mean if that’s cool with you. I could probably catch a bus or something.” Niall quickly interjects. Harry tries not to make the biggest heart eyes at Niall and instead just grins abnormally wide at Zayn. Zayn just rolls his eyes and nods.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it man. I’ll give you a ride home. Though, I gotta apologize in advance coz Harry always picks the worst driving music.”

 

“Fuck off Malik. My music taste is wonderful,” Harry turns to look at Niall, “he’s just mad because I won’t let him listen to Frank Ocean twenty-four-seven.”

 

“Frank Ocean’s pretty sick,” Niall states and Zayn’s eyes practically pop out of his head.

 

“Oh God. Don’t get him started. C’mon let’s get into the car before Zayn starts reciting Frank Ocean’s wikipedia page.” Niall laughs and sends Zayn a subtle wink which makes him snicker.

 

Almost as if on cue, they hear someone shout Niall’s name. The three of them turn towards their left to see Liam Payne, captain of the soccer team, walking towards them. Harry hears Zayn’s breath hitch as he stumbles into the car as fast he can. See, the thing is that Zayn and Liam used to have this thing. And that thing kind of ended and they haven’t talked since then.

 

“Hey Harry,” Liam says as he offers him a small wave. Harry, always one to make things more uncomfortable than they should be, walks closer to Liam and gives him a hug.

 

“Liam! I haven’t seen you since that time at Zayn’s you remember that time you two-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I remember. Anyways.” Liam says turning his attention towards Niall, “we’ve been looking for you since like seven, but I guess Harry over here found you first.” Harry flashes them both a cheesy grin that has them both shaking their heads at him.

 

“So, yeah. You ready to go or?” Liam drags out. Harry’s secretly hoping that Niall will just wave Liam off and tell him he has a ride so Harry can start singing ‘We Are the Champions’ in his head.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ready. My mom’s probably expecting me and stuff.” Niall turned to look at Harry and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“I’ll text you alright? Thanks for offering me a ride though, I appreciate it.” Harry can only manage to nod before Niall’s leaning in to give him a hug. Well, it’s a side hug like the ones you give your cousins that you don’t like on Christmas to please your grandmother. It’s still a hug, though.

 

“See you guys,” Niall finally says before he’s walking away with Niall.

 

Liam stops a few steps away and turns backs to look at Harry, “tell Zayn I said hi.”

 

Harry just simply nods and makes his way into the car.

 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn greets him with. He’s got his forehead pressed to the steering wheel and his eyes are closed. He’s trying to control his breathing.

 

“That’s a way to comfort a guy who just got cock blocked by your ex boyfriend of all people.”

 

“Jesus. I haven’t properly looked at him since May.”

 

“Which makes it fourth months. Way to go Malik! Remember when you could barely stop staring at him and I’d always have to whack you and-”

 

“Yeah, I get it Harry.”

 

“He said hi by the way.” Zayn lifts his head up and looks at Harry with confusion in his eyes. Harry also sees that little sparkle that used to be there. He doesn’t know if this is bad or good. One, because he really likes that guy Louis that Zayn’s got a thing for, but also because he was 90% sure Zayn and Liam were going to get married.

 

“Did he?” Harry just nods.

 

“That’s cool. I think I still have his number...”

 

“Are you going to try to hook up with him?” Zayn pauses for a moment and looks out the window. Harry’s fiddling with a loose string on his shirt.

 

“Nah. I think I like Lou too much.”

 

“Attaboy.” Harry leans over the console to wrap his arms around Zayn and press a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Zayn just laughs at bops their foreheads together before pulling back and starting the car.

 

-

 

Harry spends most of the weekend texting Niall and then calling Zayn when he doesn’t know what to text back. And maybe some of those times weren’t the best of times.

 

“Harry I’m literally on my knees right now.” The words don’t register in Harry’s head.

 

“Yeah, but Niall asked me if I watched soccer. Like obviously I don’t y’know, but I wanna sound interesting to him and stuff. God, what do I say Z?” Harry wails. He’s lying across on his bed with the dinosaur bed sheets. Zayn doesn’t say anything for a bit, but he hears snickering in the background.

 

“Are you with King Louis?” Harry asks. He hears another laugh, “oh put me on speaker! I wanna say hi.”

 

“Hi curly!” He hears a voice squeak. He still hasn’t met Louis properly, he’s seen him a couple of times at the club that his and Zayn’s band usually play but that’s about it. He works at the bar and usually sneaks them free beer so in Harry’s book, Louis’s a pretty cool dude.

 

“Hey! Wait a minute, were you two fucking. Oh god are you like inside of him Louis?” Harry yells, but whispers the last part because that’s just a gross image. He covers his face with one of his worn pillows and tries to muffle his grossed out groans.

 

“Oh my God no, you shithead. If we were fucking right now I don’t think Zayn would even remember your name.”

 

“Hey that’s rude.”

 

“Anyways,” Harry hears Zayn drag out. All he wanted was some advice.

 

“We’re not fucking, yes I am kind of on my knees in front of Lou but he’s wearing sweats you little pervert...I think you should just be honest with Niall. I mean I think he likes you anyways so why the hell not?” Harry pauses for a bit and nods even though he knows Zayn can’t see him.

 

“Awh thanks man. You’re the best. Now you two kiddos go on being naughty.”

 

“Laters Harry,” he hears Louis say and the line goes dead.

 

So, now he’s just staring up at his ceiling that’s covered in posters. The cover of the Dark Side of the Moon is plastered right above his bed.

 

He remembers that one night junior year when him and Zayn were both a little tipsy and decided to get stick and poke tattoos of the prism on their thighs. And surprisingly the tattoo still hasn’t faded. He’s not too sure about Zayns though, he hasn’t really scoped out his thighs in a while. He should probably ask Louis. Louis would know.

 

Anyhow, he ends up going with Zayn’s advice and just telling Niall he doesn’t know shit about soccer. That earns him a ‘hahahahahahaha !!!’ from Niall and Harry feels like he’s succeeded.

 

The two of them end up talking most of the night and into the early hours of the morning. He learns a couple of more interesting things about the boy. For example, Niall’s favorite band is the Eagles which got Harry wailing ‘oh my god’ over and over.

 

“He’s perfect I fucking love him.” Harry finds himself murmuring. He has to take a second to look up from his phone screen only to realize that it’s already dark out and his room is completely pitch black.

 


End file.
